


Virgin Sacrifice

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was broken.</p></blockquote>





	Virgin Sacrifice

Dru rocked the doll in her arms. "I want to be a mummy."

"You're a vampire, luv. Don't think it's possible."

"But Mother Mary did and she was a virgin."

"You're not a virgin, Dru".

"Daddy says that why he loves to fuck me. Says I'm his unplucked flower."

Spike's expression hardened. "That's only cause of when he turned you. It's just a bit a skin that grows back."

"He says I'm like a bride of Christ, made pure again every morning."

In order to be raped and defiled by the devil himself. The worst part was she liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was broken.


End file.
